


Refuge from the Storm

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for episode 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Roswell is free to travel the world.But find it a little odd that they keep being drawn to certain places in it.





	Refuge from the Storm

Roswell flew far from Refuge. This was their time, their moment. Free of responsibility, free of the magics tethering them to their home, they could go anywhere.

So they did.

They soared through the sky on wings they never thought they would ever be able to use. They passed over fields and mountains, over cities larger than they could imagine and towns smaller than Refuge. There was a whole world of things they had never seen.

Roswell was free.

But some part of them did want to return to Refuge. Refuge was their home. They had been created there. They had defended Refuge since they were created.

And they missed June. They missed Ren and Paloma.

Even with all this newfound freedom, Roswell just thought of home.

It was an interesting conundrum to them. Because while they still felt that pull of attachment, they also found themselves drawn to other places.

A cave in the foothills just a few miles away from a large circle of black glass.  
A beautiful cherry blossom tree in the center of Goldcliff.  
The Redcheek farms out by Hogsbottom.  
The Stillwater Sea just outside of Neverwinter.  
A strange clearing in the Felicity Wilds.

And as the sky began to grow dark in a motionless storm…  
They found themselves drawn to the moon.

Something was happening in Faerun.  
No…  
Something was happening _to_ Faerun.

A familiar heaviness set into Roswell’s wings as they flew back to Refuge. Fast as they could, faster than they ever had before.

They had to get back. They had to make sure the town was alright. Even if they couldn’t protect anyone with this body of theirs. They had to be there.

Refuge was their home. Those people were their family.  
And they couldn’t think of anywhere else they would want to be if the world was coming to an end.


End file.
